Coloured world
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: Life isn't black and white, but different shades of grey. With Sasuke in the clutches of Madara, Itachi succumb to his illness and Sakura intent on learning the truth, can the Uchiha can finally find peace? Itasaku Please review!


Colour world

PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY!

Life isn't black and white, but different shades of grey. As a child I was naïve but now I never thought I'd miss something as obvious as this.

"Disappear with the thunder."

With cold satisfaction, Sasuke Uchiha watched as his prized jutsu shot toward his brother. Just before the lightning connected a smile of pride appeared on Itachi's face.

Sasuke, face laced with fear, backing against a wall as his hated older brother staggered ever closer, blooded hand reached out, eager to pluck his eyes from their sockets

And finally Itachi's last words to him, ones that would haunt him until he took his last breath.

"NO!"

Staggering upright Sasuke looked widely about the dark room, sweat gathering on his brow. After minutes of intense silence, he composed himself, pushing the remnants of his dream aside.

It had been weeks since his faithful battle, and even more recently since Madara had peeled back his thin membrane of comfort to reveal the sickening truth. Since then he had been at odds with himself, eager to avenge the Uchiha but still hesitant to accept it.

Gingerly lifting himself from the bed, Sasuke made his way along the narrow tracks of hallway that made up the Akatsuki hideout. Madara had suggested he go thought Itachi's old things, an occupation Sasuke had determinately avoided for some time.

As he approached the insignificant room, tension wound up. Forcing open the door, the Uchiha stood awkwardly in small, plain bedroom with only a desk and bed occupying it.

Limping to the desk he rummaged around, finally coming to a small black box. Sliding off the lid, Sasuke staggered back, shocked to see a bright beaded necklace. He remembered it vividly as the present he had given Itachi after he became chunin.

Shocked at this new revelation, Sasuke cradled it in his hand, a thick lump gathering his throat.

Sakura for as long as she could remember, had a hectic schedule, but this as ridiculous. Five missions all in the last two weeks plus 8 hour shifts and all day on call duty at the hospital. With all that work it's been no wonder she had been sick.

Sighing heavily to herself, the pink-haired konochi reflected on their yet another failed mission to bring back Sasuke. After the mission she had drowned herself in work, anything to keep her mind off team 7's missing member.

Despite Sasuke betraying the village and on deeper level her, Sakura still thought about the dark haired boy more often than was considered healthy. Inside she knew Sasuke had been jaded by circumstance and yet she couldn't help fare up when she recounted the fervent disrespect he had shown her.

She couldn't forget the agony in realizing that her Sasuke, the "perfect" shinobi had admired and adored like no one else had left her. It had made her strong yet empty inside.

Lost in her thoughts, Sakura was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed dark patches of blood peppering the ground. Curious the medic glided gracefully onto the soiled grass.

Her suspicions were realized as a figure, hunched came into view from behind an oak. Cautiously Sakura approached, drawing a kunai from her pouch. There was no response and gingerly she rounded on the figure.

He was young, probably 20 or so, with dark raven hair and light skin. His bulky black cloak was wrapped around him like a blanket, yet it was clear he was injured. Wearily Sakura peeled away the fabric to reveal an alarming number of serious wounds.

" Head trauma, burns along his arm, fractured tibia, external and probably internal haemorrhaging !" Plus she mused brushing away the man's dark, lustrous, bangs, "his skin's flushed so he probably already has an infection."

Biting her lip, she contemplated on what to do. The man had less than 5 hours left so taking him to Konoha was out of the question and leaving him in such a state was equivalent to a death sentence. So the only option left was…..

Sighing again she began tearing the cloak into bandages, wrapping them tightly. Lifting him gently onto her shoulder, Sakura preceded to locate a secure spot to begin healing.

Meters under Sasuke, a dark filthy room imprisoned the very person he was mourning. Held by chain and succumb to the final staged of his disease, Itachi Uchiha could only await his impending doom.

"You poor, misguided fool. Sasuke had joined me in destroying your precious village. You should have killed the worthless rat when you had the chance."

The words hit Itachi like a blade, ice cold and deadly. Turning his head weakly, he faced Madara's gleeful almost demonic smile.

"You underestimate Sasuke, he won't be manipulated so easily."

Madara's laugh rang in Itachi's ears like a funeral bell; haunting and deranged.

"Really Itachi, for someone praised as such a genius, you do have a horrible memory. Or may you don't want to remember."

Gripping his chin firmly, Madara leaned closer, his mouth curled in a smile.

"You also toyed with his mind, so excuse me if I don't really believe your warnings."

Tugging feebly at the chains binding him, the younger Uchiha struggled as Madara held a knife to his face.

"Well Itachi your brother's going to need your eyes. You've already given him your life you it shouldn't really bother you."

Before Madara could sink the knife in, a voice came from beyond the locked door.

"Madara, the Uchiha kid's going after the eight-tails!" Swiftly executing a few hand signs, Madara fazed from the room.

Itachi's head drooped, sweat lining his face. Had he just come that close to losing his back up plan? The thought was unacceptable.

"Itachi."

In the poor lighting of the room, Itachi could only make out a tall dark shape but he would knew that voice.

"Kisame what are you doing here?"

Silence met his words and unrepentantly the chakra-draining chain he had been subjected to fell off.

Drained from his terminal illness the Uchiha sagged forward, only to be caught by a strong, muscular arm.

"Kisame this is foolish and pointless, I won't make it."

Kisame who was currently suffering from selective hearing, picked up the Itachi and made his way though the hall.

"Don't go looking too deep into it. I wouldn't go that far to risk my skin for you." Pausing briefly, Kisame grabbed a cloak and draped it over the smaller man.

"But still Itachi-san after all the years I've known you I wouldn't want all that hard work I had in keeping you alive to go to waste. Shit! Their coming back!"

"Kisame can you…"

Kisame snorted, "half dead and still worried abot you brother ha? Well don't worry the kid's got potential, he can take care of himself."

With that he shoved Itachi though a dark under grown of shrubs. Glancing back one last time, Kisame took off, leaving the dark haired man to wobble slowly away.

I know it's really weird but here's a summary of what's going on:

Sasuke and Itachi's scenes happen at roughly the same time, while Sakura's happen after Kisame saves Itachi. Itachi survived the battle with sasuke but was taken with him to Madara's hideout so he can keep sasuke's eye's fresh until Madara can convince sasuke to transplant them.

Ok next chapter will probably come in around a week or so. I'll try to finish sooner if you review (hint hint nag nag)

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
